


Waiter arthur x charles

by TheKingOfGoats



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfGoats/pseuds/TheKingOfGoats
Summary: Arthur has to be a waiter for one night and Charles helps pass the time
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Waiter arthur x charles

"Goddammit. Why is it always me? ALWAYS ME. WHY NOT MARSTON OR SEAN. UGH," Arthur thinks to himself as he serves fancy champagne to people who are too stuck up to own this much money.   
"Over here, waiter." He turns to the familiar voice. That voice belonging to a certain error person he knows. It's Dutch. He walks over with a scowl on his face. Dutch and Hosea tried to stifle a giggle while Charles sits there with a sympathetic look on his face. "Top me up as well will you a waiter?" Hosea says. 

"Of course sir," Arthur says with anger unsuccessfully hiding in his voice. He pours the wine and then tops up Charles glass. "How's it going Arthur?" Charles says, the calmness rubbing off onto Arthur. Arthur grumbles and looms at Charles. "Here. Have a sip." Charles holds the glass up to Arthurs's lips letting him take a sip of the dull sun coloured liquid. The bubbles tickling his mouth. He drinks and Dutchs voice stops them. 

"Alright, love birds break it up. Hosea and I are going to go back to camp. Charles, do you wanna come with us?"  
"No thanks. I'll stay here and make sure Arthur does get up to much trouble."  
"OK see you two later." Hosea and Dutch walk away from them. Charles waits until they are fully gone and he grabs Arthur by the collar and they go upstairs. They find an empty room and enter locking the door and closing the blinds on the windows. 

Charles's lips are on Arthur's instantly when the blinds close. He undoes Arthurs necktie and undoes the top buttons and sucks hickeys above the collar just below Arthurs ear and jawline. 

"Ah, Charles doesn't. I won't be able to hide them."  
"I know. That's why I made them there. I show shows people and friends that you belong to me and only me."

He takes Arthur's pants on and strokes Arthurs cock to full hardness. Charles takes his own cock out and jerks himself off to Arthur until there's pre-cum dribbling out of the tip. 

He sticks his fingers to Arthur's mouth. "Get them nice and wet for me. Good boy"  
Arthur tales them into his mouth and slayers them with his saliva. Charles groans at the sight of Arthur. Arthur's eyes are filled with lust and want. Spit dribbles down his chin and drips onto his suit jacket. Charles removes his finger and takes one of them and circles them around Arthur hole and makes Arthur whine. 

"Charles please!". Charles smiles and sticks one in. Arthur whines more. Charles sticks it in and finds Arthur prostate due to muscle memory. Arthur let out a loud groan. Suddenly there are some drunken voices outside. Charles looks at Arthur and they both go pale. Charles pushes a finger Arthurs's lips.   
"Di-did you hear something seam-Seamus?"  
"the fuuuuuck are you talking bout now. You- hic- you drunken bastard!"  
"Oh, fucccck oof. You're drunker than I am."  
The voices fade away. 

Charles takes his finger from Arthur's lips and removes the one in Arthurs hole. Charles spits on his hand and rubs the pit on his cock to lube it up (don't actually do this. Be safe and use proper lube). He lines up with Arthurs hope and slow and pushes in. Arthur groans and whines. Charles pushes in further until he bottoms out. They both let out a satisfied groan. After a few min Charles starts moving. Hitting Arthurs sweet spot everyone. 

Arthur is struggling to be quite so Charles clamps a hand over his mouth and thrust harder and faster chasing his release. Arthurs close an he mumbles into Charles hand. Arthur breathing quickens and his cock jolts and cum splatters from the tip going all over his and charles suit jacket and shirt. Charles cums soon after digging his fingers into Arthurs hips most likely leaving bruises and he pushes his face into argues neck and shoulder. He cums inside of Arthur and waits a second for his breathing to slow down before pulling out and watching Arthurs hole pucker and let the cum flow out of him. 

He picks a rag and cleans Arthur and his shirt as much as he can. He wipes Arthurs hole and pulls Arthur to his feat and helps him put his pants back on and shirt buttons done up and neck tie back on. And man is Arthur a sight. He's blushing and still panting. His hairs a mess. Charles pulls his pants up and they share a tender but quick kiss.  
"You should go and finish getting info. I'll meet you back at camp."  
"Wha - *deep breath* - what ever you say."  
"And remember. No hiding the bruises. You're mine. OK?"  
"Yes. I'll see you then. Bye."  
They share one more kiss, open the door and Arthur goes to get info. And Charles go to camp. The hickeys remain there till a few weeks later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my tumblr is @thekingofthegoats.


End file.
